Germantown, Wisconsin
| population_footnotes = | population_total = 19749 | population_density_km2 = 221.5 | population_density_sq_mi = 573.8 | area_code = 262 }} Germantown is a village in Washington County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 19,749 at the 2010 census. The village surrounds the Town of Germantown. In July 2007, Germantown was ranked the 30th most appealing place to live in the United States by Money Magazine. Geography Germantown is located at (43.223206, -88.120433). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 19,749 people, 7,766 households, and 5,501 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 8,092 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 92.6% White, 2.2% African American, 0.2% Native American, 3.1% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.0% of the population. There were 7,766 households of which 35.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.5% were married couples living together, 7.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 29.2% were non-families. 24.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age in the village was 41.7 years. 25.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24% were from 25 to 44; 30.7% were from 45 to 64; and 13.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 48.9% male and 51.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 18,260 people, 6,904 households, and 5,129 families residing in the village. The population density was 530.5 people per square mile (204.8/km²). There were 7,075 housing units at an average density of 205.5 per square mile (79.4/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 95.83% White, 1.35% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 1.60% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.34% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 1.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,904 households out of which 37.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.9% were married couples living together, 7.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.7% were non-families. 20.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.08. In the village the population was spread out with 27.1% under the age of 18, 6.4% from 18 to 24, 33.7% from 25 to 44, 23.5% from 45 to 64, and 9.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.3 males. The median income for a household in the village was $60,742, and the median income for a family was $68,975. Males had a median income of $47,123 versus $31,400 for females. The per capita income for the village was $25,358. About 1.9% of families and 2.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.5% of those under age 18 and 4.7% of those age 65 or over. Education Germantown schools are operated by the Germantown School District, whose superintendent is Jeff Holmes. The district comprises four elementary schools, one middle school, and one high school, and has about 3,939 students as of October 20, 2008. High school * Germantown High School Middle school * Kennedy Middle School Elementary schools * Amy Belle Elementary * County Line Elementary * MacArthur Elementary * Rockfield Elementary References External links * Village of Germantown website * The Germantown Historical Society * Germantown School District * Germantown Community Library Category:German-American history Category:Villages in Wisconsin Category:Villages in Washington County, Wisconsin